matchs
by NCIS junkie
Summary: Tony and Ziva  are finding out their true feelings for each other. Gibbs and Jen are married. Abby and McGee are together as well. mostly focussed on Tiva but a little of everything. WARNING:INCLUDES SEXUAL SCENE S


Gibbs walks into the squad room. Gibbs is a man of little words and lots on his mind; he always has a plan, even if the plan is to go with his gut. That's what makes him Gibbs. He was a little different this morning, though. He seemed actually calm and refreshed like he didn't stay up all night working on his boat. That was a strange thing to see in the mornings indeed. He made his way to his desk just as the phone rang. He answered it. It was a call from a man on the base about a dead woman found on a porch looking out towards the bay.

She was in a rocking chair. This ended up being hard to maneuver her out of without Palmer, who was out taking care of his wife as she was recovering from a "c section." She was to weak and still healing from having her stomach cut open. Palmer stayed home that week. He said it would be better for her to rest. So they were at a crime scene without him, but they managed to make do. They finally got all the pictures taken and were almost ready to go home.

"Over here! I think I found something. Maybe," called Ziva David.

"You sound so sure" says Tony as they all walk over to Ziva.

"Oh, just come here, DiNozzo" she says as they arrive.

"What do you think you saw?" asks Tony DiNozzo.

"It was a maggot," replies Ziva.

"A maggot?"

"Yes but it got away."

"You let evidence get away?"

"Guess I did."

"Gibbs is not going to like this." Gibbs walks over to them.

"Not going to like what Tony?" Gibbs asks.

"That I accidently let a maggot get away. I didn't think anything of it at the time, and now I realize that it could have been eating on our dead man." says Ziva.

"Why do I care?" Gibbs asks.

"You don't, I guess" she says and walks away.

Tony goes back and Ziva was waiting for him. He gets in the car with her and they drive away.

"What's wrong?"He asks her.

"Nothing I just…"She trails off, as she started driving.

"What?"

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it." She answers.

"Whenever you are ready to talk, Ziva I am here for you."

"That's really un-Tony of you Tony."She looks at him then looks back at the road again. There was a different look in his eyes.

"Ziva, I am tired of pretending."

"Pretending what?"She starts to get a little nervous.

"Pretending we hate each other, pretending that we can't get along, and pretending that there isn't something here. I feel something for you that I have never felt before.

"Tony, we cannot feel this way we work together. I cannot have these feelings."

"You can have these feelings. You can if you want to, if you embrace these feelings we will be happy. Nobody can stop us."

"How can you be sure that you won't run away and just leave?"

"Because I…I love you Johanna." He sees a tear run down her face and he wipes it off with his hand. She sniffles, then pulls over because she was getting honked at. She rolls down her window and flipps them off. She turns, looks at Tony, and he looks back at her.

She whispers in his ear "I love you too." Tony smiles, then he looks deep into her eyes and she looks deep into his. They get closer to each other. His head turned to the left and hers to the right. She made her lips wet as her lips were almost touching his and then…BANG! They bumped noses when they heard the noise. Then trying to get up they hit heads too. They finally got up and saw the back of a man who looked familiar to them, but they couldn't identify him from the back. He was the one who banged on the window. He turned around and they knew exactly who he was. They both turned beet red.

They just sat there. Gibbs signaled for Tony to roll down the window. They did. As the window rolled down, they wondered what he thought they might have been doing before this, it looked bad. Now they were scared.

"What the hell are you two thinking? What are you doing, pulled over, on the side of the highway?"Gibbs screamed.

"It's definitely not as bad as it looks like. How long have you been out there?" Tony says.

"Long enough!" Gibbs says with an annoying tone.

"Why were you out here anyway?"Tony asked.

"if I wanted you to know I would have told you. Now get back to work. DO NOT PASS GO. DO NOT COLLECT TWO HUNDRED DALLORS!" Gibbs said and walked back to his car.

"I think he woke up in the wrong bed this morning, yes?" she asks.

"He might have, but I believe you are referring to the phrase woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Ziva."

"Yes that's it." She says. They watch Gibbs drive away. Tony looked at Ziva, who was staring at him. She looks into his eyes. He looks into hers. Then his head turns to the left and hers to the right. They get closer and his lips almost brushing against hers. His lips lock onto hers and hers onto his. He puts his hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulder. She puts her arms around his waist and cupping his face. There it was their very first kiss. It felt amazing. That was the moment that Tony knew he couldn't spend one more day without her. They removed their hands from each other and they drove off. They drove back to NCIS. They don't find any leads. Tony goes and gets pizza while Ziva and McGee do paperwork and look at phone records.

Tony gets back with the pizza. They all eat. They were so hungry, then McGee goes back to work. They finish eating and the rest of them go back to work as well. Gibbs is up in the director's office with the door closed and locked. So they have heard anyways from Cynthia. McGee went down to Abby's lab. That leaves Tony and Ziva in the bullpen alone. Well alone kind of. There are cameras. It's about 11:30 at night now. Ziva gets up.

"Where you going, Zeevah?" Tony asks.

"I am going to the bathroom, Tony."

"I'll miss you."

"TONY! We promised not to say anything about that conversation at work." She seems frustrated.

"I was joking. Sorry. "he says actually looking genuinely sorry. This made Ziva feel bad. She wanted him so badly right now. She wanted to just take him and never let go. She knew that they couldn't because it would make everything so awkward. She also didn't care she wanted him so bad. Tony interrupted her thoughts,

"Come here."

"But I have to pee. You come here." She complained. Tony walked over to her. They were standing right outside the bathroom.

"Ziva. I can't stand this." he said going in front of her and standing in front of the door.

" This is hard for both us, Tony." She pushes him aside and goes into the bathroom. He stands there waitinf for the flush so he gave her a chance to pee. He walks in. she sighs. This is not going to be easy. I will be fun and meaningful though. He stares at her as she washes her hands.

"Tony what are you doing in here? Can you read?" she asks, knowing exactly what he wanted. Knowing he would never say it aloud. He might however maybe if she was so lucky act on his feelings for her.

"Ziva if you..." she couldn't take it anymore. She cut him off by kissing him. He kissed her back. He loved every second of it as she pulled off his shirt. Then he pulled off her shirt and bra in return. They lay down on the floor. He slips off his pants. She is bursting with energy and emotions. He is almost naked on top of her. She pulls her pants off, leaving only one layer in between their already hot bodies. He starts playing with her breasts. Licking and sucking each with tender and loving passion. She pulls off his boxers. He pulls off her thong with his teeth, still playing with her with his hands. They are totally naked now laying on top of each other so much passion rushing through their bodies she is getting anxious for him inside her.

She doesn't know how much more of this she can handle him playing with her and kissing her. She grabs him and pulls him on just the right spot on her. He can see it in her eyes that she realy does want him. He not breaking the kiss thrust into her. Moving slowly and carefully. She had never had anyone quite so gentle. She liked it better it was more climatic. He was at his highest point. Almost ready. She was too. Then for the first time she cried out. Screaming his name she had hit that spot that she knew as pure pleasure before him. Now she knew it as pleasure and love. He felt like this was the beginning of a whole new life. A whole new side of his co-worker he had never seen before. He loved it. Then he realized something was wrong. She looked pale.

"What's wrong Ziva? Did I hurt you?" he asked having pulled out of her. He was still on top of her.

"tony, you didn't hurt me. In all the rush of breaking the rules we forgot one."

"Ziva if I just wanted to break the rules I would have slept with Berta the person that sits behind my desk. I wanted you. I want you to be with me because we have something special. Now which rule are you concerned about?"

"rule number 8. (never take anything for granted.)" she almost started to cry as she rolled him over and got up. She was putting her clothes back on.

"Ziva I don't understand what have we taken for granted?"

"Tony, we took this situation for granted. Did we even once stop to think what about tomorrow what about nine months from now? What about years later? No. we should have." She says trying to say what she wants to say without embarrassing him.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that all I was thinking about was you and how lovely you looked and much closer I wanted to be to you. I didn't even think of the risks involved."

"It's not your fault it just makes me mad that we didn't think of it." she smiled as she said that.

"If you have an STD I'll fucking kill you." She smiled. He smiled. They were happy. They were both fully dressed again. They were ready to go back to work. Ziva left the bathroom first. She stopped when she saw Gibbs see her. He was standing right outside the bathroom door.

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?" she said loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony stayed in the bathroom.

"I work here. Why are you talking so loud?"

"I meant in front of the woman's restroom."

"I saw you go in there a while ago. Just thought id make sure you were okay." he lied.

"I am fine Gibbs. What had you so worried? More so why were you watching me?"

"Where's Tony?"

"I think he went home." she lied and tried to leave. But he stopped her. He looked not mad but more concerned.

"His car is still here." He knew they were up to something they knew he wouldn't like but he had not figured out what. Though he had some ideas. He also didn't want to make her tell him. He just wanted her to not get hurt. He knew Tony got to her sometimes but lately it was more of a playful joking and teasing. He knew how they felt for eachother.

"How would you know that? Oh never mind. I don't care. "She said with a sigh.

"Should I tell him to come out of the bathroom or do you want to?" he was done playing games.

"Gibbs, don't. You don't even..."

"Ziva, give me some credit would ya? I know what you did. It is obvious. I do not care. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know Tony and he is a good guy but he has had more girlfriends this month than most people have had their entire lives. He is not the kind of guy to settle down with." He said to her. He saw that look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the concern Gibbs but I can take care of myself. I love him. He loves me. And we live happily better faster."

"Ever after." He corrects. He smiles.

"That makes a ditch more sense." she says. He just smiles and says,

"We will have to work on that." He walks away. She gets Tony and they walk back to their desks. Gibbs goes back upstairs. He is there the rest of the night. Ziva and Tony fall asleep watching a video surveillance tape of the deceased at Ziva's desk.

The next morning they wake up holding hands on the floor under her desk. They get up and go to the bathroom to clean up. When they are somewhat decent again they sit back down at their desks. Gibbs walks in, his coffee in his hand. He goes to his desk and types a few things in his computer. Then his phone rings. He then goes to the elevator. He gets off in front of abby's lab 'Caf- Pow!' in hand. He sees her.

"Abbs, what's up? Why're you crying?" Gibbs asks as he goes over and sets the 'Caf-Pow!' down on her desk.

"I found a match."

"That's good news. Why are you crying?"

"Look at the screen, Gibbs!"

"How could this happen? I've known Tony for…for forever! How could he be a murderer?"

"Run it again."

"I did, six times."

"Thanks Abbs."

"I do what I can." She has stopped crying. She says this and puts on a fake smile. Gibbs leaves.

While Gibbs was in Abby's lab, Tony and Ziva were in the squad room.

"What?" Tony asks, looking at Ziva, who was staring at him.

"Nothing'. I just... Oh, never mind."

"Tell me. Please."

"I just... Ever since last night, I can't stop thinking about what if... you know?"

"I can't either. But you know what if something does happen as a result of last night I will still love you and I will not leave you. I love you, Ziva whatever happens." he says.

"I love you too Tony."

"How sweet." McGee says as he walks in.

"McGee!" Ziva and Tony exclaim at the same time.

"How long have you been standing there Tim?" Ziva asks.

"Long enough to have a huge something to run down and tell Abby."

"Tim!"

"Aw, I was just joking. This is really a weird thing to see."

"Awkward turtle," she says as she puts one hand on top of the other and moves her thumbs in circles.

"Where did you learn that?" Tim asks excitedly.

"Middle School. Why?" she replies.

"Me and my friends use to do that all the time."

They all laugh at the sense of a small world getting smaller. Then they see Gibbs coming out of the elevator. They all stop laughing quickly. He passes by them and walks up the stairs without a word. He swings open the door and he sees his lovely wife, Jen. Known to most as the director of NCIS. She was wearing a pink sundress.

"Hi, Jethro."

"Hey, Hun.

"Hmm. I'm rather excited. Ask me why! Ask me why!"

"Why?" asks Gibbs, knowing from experience that he'll know whatever it is faster if he just humors her.

"I'm pregnant! 8 months!"

"Whose is it?" he jokes, knowing full well it is his. He wraps his arms around her and he picks her up in a bear hug.

"Well it could be Jacks or maybe even Bens…or Ricky's. " She says making fun of Adrian from 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'.

"I love you." he says, she is still snuggling in his arms.

"I love you too." She brings her head up to his and kisses him. It was a long kiss, and full of emotion. After a few wonderful moments, he lets her go. She stands in front of him. She can't help but notice him looking at her tummy.

"My eyes are up here. What cha' looking at?"

"You're beautiful. I think you actually have a tummy now."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Jen jokes.

"No I'm saying its cute."

"You already knew, didn't you? How did you notice before me? That's insane.  
Of course, that's why I love you."

"You were showing. I'm sorry, should I have told you? You never gain weight, so I didn't know but I was pretty sure."

"You notice everything, Jethro!"

"Love you too." He kisses her one last time before telling her what Abby had told him. She gasps. She says she will talk to Tony, since he trusts her and will tell her everything. Gibbs walks out. Jenny gets on the phone and calls Tony. She hears Ziva and Tim laughing in the back ground and she can tell Tony is happy. She asks him to come up for a minute and talk. He says he will be right up. He runs up the stairs, passing Gibbs on his way up.

"Hey boss. Do you know what the director wants me for?"

"Nope, why don't you go see? " He says sarcastically.

"Bye boss."

He walks into Jen's office. He sees her sitting in her chair in front of her desk watching the news as always.

"Good afternoon." she says

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asks thinking back on last night. She could see he was thinking of something.

"You know I always know when you lie, right?"

"yeah."

"What did you do now?" she asks caringly.

"Me and Zi-" he gets cut off by her.

"I don't want to know."

"okay dokey. I didn't really want to tell you. I mean I knew you would understand but it would just be ackward."

"You finally had sex with Ziva? No way." She says as if he had told her.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I guessed. I can't believe you actually fell in love."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

DiNozzo chooses to ignore that for the sake of his sanity and changes topics. "So why did you call me up here?"

" Abby got a match on the DNA of the bite mark on the leg."

"You called me up here to tell me-" she cut him off.

"It's yours." The director said.

"WHAT?" he screams.

"We know you were framed."

"If you didn't know that, I would be scared."

"Who do you think could have had access to your dental records? Also, who has a reason to kill someone and frame you for it?"

"I'm not exactly… umm… a Kate. I've had more girlfriends than McGee's IQ. Chose one."

"That's funny, Tony" the director says in a tone that implies that it was not.

"Sorry. That's the best I can do. I honestly have no idea who would want me in jail."

"Okay, Tony. Goodbye."

"Bye." He walks out the door. He walks down the stairs and sits down at his desk. Ziva walks in, looking very beautiful.

"Hi Tony."

"Hi Ziva."

"What? Am I unbuttoned? Is my zipper unzipped? Why is everybody looking at me weird today?"

"I'm looking at you in a good way, Hun. I love the way you look, and no. If you were unbuttoned or unzipped we would tell you Hun."

"Why is... well I know why Tim is, but Gibbs and the director both looked at me funny...You probably told her when you were up there, didn't you?"

"Actually she just guessed. We had been talking about you. She told me that I shouldn't wait for you to make a move and lots of other things. She realy helped me to get to this point with you."

"I'm so glad she did." She smiled. She saw that he was not so happy.

"What's the matter Tiger?"

"Tiger? I love it."

"Like Tony the Tiger," she smiles. "So what's wrong?"

"I didn't know you knew who Tony the Tiger was. I've been matched."

"What?" she asks with a confused smile.

"Abby ran the DNA from the bite mark in the leg, and it matched my DNA."

"Why the hell was your bite mark on the dead girl?" she screams and she backs farther away from Tony.

"IT'S MY DNA ABBY MATCHED, BUT I'VE BEEN FRAMED! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" he yells after she yells. Her angry face goes away, and she replies in tears.

"I do. I do believe you, I am just stalked. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to sit back and watch my life burn before my eyes. What can I do babe?" She walks over and sits sideways on his lap.

"I love you!" she says with a tear rolling down her face. She leans her head into his, their foreheads resting on one another's. Then they lift their faces and she kisses him. He returns the kiss and they are locked together, their eyes closed and their hearts open. She was not use to being so vulnerable, but she didn't mind it now, because she knew he loved her and he wanted her and he would never let her go. They were so involved in their kiss that they didn't notice when their boss came in the room.

"When you two are done playing 'grabassy'," was all Gibbs needed to say. It startled them, and they broke the kiss right away.

"So much for not getting caught, Tony," she says loudly enough that she knew Gibbs would hear her.

"Oops I did it to my co-worker, got lost in her mouth, oh baby, she thinks that I fell from above. I'm more breakable than that. Oh baby, baby." Tony made a spin off Britney Spears to lighten her mood. Gibbs didn't hear the words but heard him sing something. Ziva smacked Tony for saying 'did it'.

She said to Gibbs, "It won't happen again boss. Well, it will, you just won't catch us next time."

"I feel like a high school principle. When are you two going to start acting like adults?"

"That sounds like permission to act like adults, Ziva!" Tony piped in.

"Yes it is, not here, not now, in your free time. That was the one rule that was meant to be broken."Gibbs says.

"The only one?" Tony jokes.

"I'll be right back," Johanna says.

"Where are you going, Sweetie?" Tony asks.

"The ladies room. Want to follow me again?" she jokes and she walks down the hallway.

Gibbs turns his head to the elevator as his F.B.I. semi-friend Tobias Fornell strides in.

"We're busy. What does the F.B.I. want now?"

"Come here." he says. They both walk to the elevator and the door shuts. Gibbs flips the emergency switch to turn off the elevator so they will not be disturbed.

" What's going on?"Gibbs asks.

"I have a warrant for DiNotzo's arrest." he replies.

"News travels fast. Why would you get the warrant?"

"My boss told me to. I have to arrest him."

"Danm it!" Gibbs punches the elevator wall. Fornell flips the switch and pushes the button to open the elevator. They both walk out. Fornell walks over to Tony's desk. Tony gets up. He is standing there looking at Fornell when he says to Tony,

"You are under arrest." All Tony can do is stand there in shock. He said nothing. He looks over at Ziva who was back at her desk. She is barely breathing.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be appointed to you." Fornell advises Tony. Tony puts his hands behind his back. Fornell hand cuffs him and they start walking to the elevator.

Tony says to Gibbs, "Take care of Ziva for me." Then he looks at Ziva, who is crying, and says "I love you." He says as he walks with one of Fornell's hand on his shoulder. He hears Ziva screaming and crying out.

"No! Don't take him away from me! You swore you would never leave!" Then he walks into the elevator and doesn't hear anything else. They leave. Gibbs walks over to Ziva, who has sat down with her back up against her desk. She is still crying. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her, rubbing her arms soothingly. She leaned her head on his chest. She gets closer to him and he holds her close with his arm that is around her. She cries so hard.

"It will be okay. He will be okay."Gibbs says.

"I can't go through this. I can't do this. Oh God. What am I going to do without him?"

"You can stay at our house," Gibbs says as he reaches onto her desk with his left arm and gets the tissue box. She pulls one out and wipes her eyes.

"no. I couldn't."

"come on please?"

"fine."

"You know my door is always unlocked. Go get your stuff from your house then go to my house. Let yourself in. The guest room is the second door to the right down the hall. You can stay there till Tony is back. There is a TV in the living room. Make yourself at home. Feel free to explore." He smiles at her. She lifts her head and he removes his arm from hers. They stand up. He kisses the top of her head. She grabs her purse and walks to the elevator. The door shuts. Then it opens when she is in the parking garage. She sees Tony in the back seat of Fornell's car driving away. She waves to him. He looks back at her and waves his hand cuffed hands to her, and smiles. She smiles back at him. Then she starts crying. She walks to her car and drives to her house.

She grabs a bag, and puts a black shirt and pants in it. She throws some other things in it and then walks out the front door, locking it behind herself. She gets back into her car. She turns the key in the ignition and drives away. She drives to Gibb's house thinking about Tony and how much she would miss him. His stupid jokes and his childish humor. She also knew she would miss the way it felt when he kissed her. She was thinking when she drove into his driveway and parked. She took the keys out and put them in her coat pocket. She shut the door to her car and walked up the walk way to his front door. She turns the handle. She opens the door. She sees a room with a couch and a TV. She closes the door behind her. Gibbs is in the kitchen. Whatever he is making smells amazing. Jenny is standing next to him. She walks back and puts her things on the guest bed. She goes into the kitchen she says hi and they tell her she could stay as long as she wanted. They liked the company. She smiled.

"Do you want some steak?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Sure." She says happily.

"Okay, you can sit here." He pulls out a chair and she sits down. There was already silverware on the table set for three. She was so happy to be around her family of friends that loved her.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Ziva says. He and Jenny sat down across the table from her. She ate her dinner. She sat there and they all talked. She had never heard Gibbs talk so much. It made her smile. They all got up and Jenny went to bed. She was watching TV. Then she fell asleep. Gibbs and Ziva were in the basement talking. Gibbs was sanding a part of his boat. He was sipping bourbon. She was sitting on the middle of the saw horse Gibbs had moved so she could sit on it. She was drinking out the bottle, he drinking out of a jar that had just before had screws in it. She was getting kind of tipsy. She knew Gibbs noticed about an hour later when she started slurring her words.

"Tis is so yummy. Gibbs." She slurred. He smiled. He thought it was cute the way every time she said Tony's name she took another drink. She started crying, she said,

"I love he so much, igbbs." With that she took a big sip of bourbon. He put the sand paper down and walked over and sat next to her and the saw horse. She was shaking.

"It will be okay. You know he loves you and he will come back soon. He just has to wait a little while. You have to wait too. He will be back. I think you are done with this." He says as he takes the bottle from her hands. She lets him take it without a fight.

"I guess so" she slurred. He put the bottle on the shelf behind them.

"You should get some sleep. You are going to feel this in the morning."

"Fel hat hibbs?" she falls off the saw horse.

"The bourbon." He mutters, as he picks her up. Her eyes are closed. She is passed out. He climbs up the stairs and puts her in the guest bed. She wakes up just enough to thank him for carrying her. Then she fell asleep, he tucked her into the covers. He left to his room leaving the door cracked a little. He climbs in bed next to his sleeping wife. She rolls over and adjusts to his body in their bed. He kisses her head and then closes his eyes. He falls asleep.

The next morning Ziva woke up and she was in a weird bed. Then she remembered she came over and stayed at Gibbs house. She got up out of bed and opened the door that was a little open. She walked down the hallway and looked in the other bedroom door open. She peeked inside and nobody was in there. She went into the kitchen. She reads the note on the table aloud but quietly.

"Dear Ziva,

There is pancake batter in the fridge you are welcome to use, if you are hungry. Don't come into work today. You need to get lots of sleep. There will be lots of things to do when you get back but please stay home today. Tony isn't here so you shouldn't be either you work best together. Besides the fact that Tony isn't here, you must have a killer headache. There is stuff to do under the TV like movies. And I finally bought cable so you can watch that too. If you would like to leave, call me. Tell me where you are at all times. We don't need anything else to deal with right now. The Advil and Tylenol are in the cabinet above the microwave. I'm worried about you, Sweetie. You take care of yourself now.

Love,

The Gibbs' "

She read and she got up and made some pancakes. She got a glass of green tea. She sat down and ate. She took the pills and got a shower. She was in a robe and walked to her bedroom from the hallway. She got dressed then went and sat down on the couch. She was too upset to watch TV she started crying again. Then the phone rang.

"Hello. Gibbs' residence." She said still sounding like she was crying.

"You never answer your _cell phone_ like that…why so proper?" Gibbs said.

"Hi Gibbs, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"I can tell in your voice…and you made a joke that Tony would have tried to make."

"I'm scared. Not upset. Jenny is in labor!"

"First of all, did you say you were scared? Second, Oh My God! Third, what do you want me to help with?"

"Can you come to Bethesda?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

"I hope you are not squeamish."

"I'm a trained assassin! Bye." she said.

"Bye." They hang up. She gets her purse and gets in the car. She drives to the hospital. She has to wait for the receptionist to get in. They finally let her into the delivery room. She saw Jenny lying on the bed. She was screaming with the contractions, but was not near birth. So they let her go to the bathroom. Gibbs went in with her because she couldn't really walk well. The next thing Ziva hears is Gibbs yelling for a doctor. She goes sprinting out to get one. She ran back in after the doctor. The doctor told her to say where she was in the room. The doctor went in the bathroom. She came out holding a baby girl. Ziva stands there staring at this baby like its green or something. She is shocked she has never heard of giving birth in the bathroom at a hospital except in the bath, planned water births.

"Oh My God! It's so cute!" Ziva says as Jenny comes out of the bathroom. The doctor had given her the baby. Gibbs follows her out holding her back for her balance. She lies down on the bed. She is crying with happiness. Gibbs is standing beside her. They all hold the baby until they finally get to go home. They are sitting watching TV while the baby is sleeping. Then they all go back to Gibbs house later the next morning.


End file.
